The Eyes
by terunobozu
Summary: Tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya, mimpi akan keindahan dunia yang bisa ia lihat kembali setelah kegelapan yang merenggut akan berbuah seperti ini/Kyuhyun-Kangin-Jongwoon-Leeteuk/


**Darah terus mengalir. Memenuhi ruang kosong di sekitar mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, bahkan anak-anak pun menjadi bagian dalam mayat-mayat itu, bahkan mungkin empat per lima darinya adalah anak-anak. Sementara seorang pria dewasa berada di tengah mayat-mayat tersebut. Baju putih yang ia kenakan kini telah berubah menjadi merah. Dalam seketika bau anyir pun menyeruak. Bergabung bersama partikel-partikel udara yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut.**

**Sang perekam kejadian hanya bisa mematung. Tubuhnya serasa membeku, otaknya telah kehilangan kaki tangannya untuk mengkordinasikan anggota tubuhnya.**

**Lari.**

**Lari.**

**Lari.**

**Hatinya terus menjerit demikian, tapi tidak dengan mulutnya. Ia masih membungkamnya dengan kuat. Sekujur tubuhnya mulai dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin, membuatnya basah dalam seketika.**

**Sosok itu kini melihat ke arahnya. Tersenyum manis dibalik wajahnya yang di penuhi oleh darah. Langkah sosok itu terus terseret mendekatinya dengan sebuah pisau yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi, siap menusuk tubuhnya yang sudah terduduk lemas di lantai. Tak bisa berbuat apapun, bahkan terlalu lemas untuk bergerak. Tubuhnya serasa lumpuh, tak mampu bergerak. Dan pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah.**

**. . .**

Mata Kyuhyun langsung terbuka lebar. Deru nafasnya terdengar memburu dan keras, sementara piyamanya telah basah diakibatkan oleh keringat dingin yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan matanya kembali. Mencoba meresapi mimpi yang terus mengusiknya seminggu ini. Mimpi yang terasa begitu berbeda. Tapi ia yakin, jika setiap mimpi itu disusun seperti puzle, maka ia bisa menemukan makna yang sama dalam mimpinya.

Pelakunya satu orang dan korbannya adalah anak-anak.

Mengingat hal itu, rasa mual langsung menyerang indera perasanya. Dengan secepat yang ia mampu, dirinya segera menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya. Berlari menuju wastafel di sana dan memuntahkan seluruh isi lambungnya. Sebuah ritual yang biasa menyerangnya semenjak seminggu yang lalu. Semenjak dirinya bisa melihat lagi dan disaat itulah dirinya memulai memimpikan hal keji tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Eyes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**==by Terunobozu==**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All Cast is God's, Their self, and Their Parents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alternatives Universe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata Kyuhyun reflek berkedip ketika cahaya senter kembali memantul pada lensa bening matanya. Menyorot kembali obsidian berwarna coklat karamel tersebut.

"Kurasa tidak ada masalah sejauh ini. Kau bisa memeriksakan kembali matamu bulan depan, Kyuhyun-ssi." Dokter dengan nama lengkap Tan Hangeng itu memadamkan cahaya senter yang dari tadi menyorot mata Kyuhyun. Kakinya mulai melangkah kembali ke kursi kuasanya. Duduk berhadapan dengan Ny. Cho —ibunda Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di ranjang periksa dalam ruang kerja sang dokter.

"Apakah sudah tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan Dok?" Tanya Ny. Cho sedikit cemas, takut-takut jika penglihatan anaknya akan kembali menghilang.

Dokter Tan menggeleng sekilas lalu tersenyum menenangkan. "Aku rasa tidak ada. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun masih perlu waktu untuk beradaptasi, jadi kusarankan untuk tidak terlalu banyak terkena sinar matahari dulu."

Ny. Cho tersenyum lega. Ia membalikkan kursinya dan menatap anaknya dengan penuh hangat. Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecut membalas tatapan sang ibu. Entahlah, perasaannya terlalu absurd saat ini. Tentu saja ia senang, itu yang selalu pikirannya yakinkan pada hatinya yang terus meronta dan memberontak. Kyuhyun tahu hatinya tidak pernah sependapat dengan kesenangan semu yang kini menghinggapinya. Hingga dari mana asalnya, sebuah pertanyaan kini menghantui pikirnya—

"Dokter, bisakah aku tahu di mana Kim Jongwoon di istirahatkan?"

—dan akhirnya membuncah keluar dari mulutnya. Ada getaran takut di sana, ketika ia berbicara. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu, ini mungkin tidak akan selesai jika hanya berakhir di sini. Ia harus tahu, apa yang dimaksud mimpinya itu.

.

.

.

Dibalik kaca mata hitamnya, Kyuhyun menatap gundukan tanah itu dengan sorot tak fokus. Dirinya serasa ditarik pada sesuatu yang sama sekali ia tidak tahu, dan entah kenapa batinnya yakin bahwa sesuatu itu tak berujung. Bulu kuduknya sedikit meremang ketika merasakan angin di pelantaran peristirahatan itu berhembus. Menggoyangkan rambut-rambut halus dipundaknya.

_Ayo kita lanjutkan permainan ini, Kyunnie..._

Suara itu entah kenapa terdengar jelas melewati telinganya. Pemuda yang belum genap berumur 22 tahun itu terperanjat kaget. Ia tahu pasti suara apa itu. Matanya membulat dan mulai melihat sekitar dengan awas. Kepalanya bergerak dengan gelisah menatap sekitarnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa sayang?"

Kyuhyun menarik matanya pada sosok disampingnya yang kini menatap hawatir padanya. Tangan lembutnya meremas pundak Kyuhyun pelan. Membuat pemuda itu tersenyum lega.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _Umma_." Mulutnya kini menyunggingkan senyum lembut, namun matanya masih tampak bergerak gelisah. "_Umma_, bisakah kita ke tempat Jongwoon _hyung_ tinggal?"

"Untuk apa?"

Ny. Choi menatap Kyuhyun khawatir. Dia sudah merasa tidak senang ketika Kyuhyun mengajaknya untuk ziarah ke makam Jongwoon. Dan sekarang ditambah dengan ingin mengunjungi tempat di mana pemuda yang telah memberikan penglihatan anaknya itu tinggal? Ny. Cho sama sekali tidak suka dengan hal itu. Naluri seorang ibunya berteriak menolak ketika anaknya harus berusan dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Jongwoon. Ny. Cho tahu, mungkin ini terlihat seperti dirinya tidak tahu terima kasih, tapi ia sungguh berterima kasih pada pemuda bermarga Kim itu, hanya saja ia merasa tidak tentram ketika sang putra ingin terlalu masuk dalam kehidupan Jongwoon.

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih, Umma. Pada keluarganya dan semua saudaranya. Ku dengar ia tinggal di daerah sekitar sini, kan?"

Tangan Ny. Cho yang semula berada dipundak putra bungsunya kini beralih pada tangan besar pemuda itu. meremasnya pelan, seolah menyalurkan kekalutan yang dirasakannya sedari tadi.

"Sayang..."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, _Umma_. Aku mohon."

Anggukan pun akhirnya menjadi jawaban atas permintaan Kyuhyun. Meski keraguan masih tampak jelas di wajah sang ibu, tapi Kyuhyun cukup senang karena mungkin ia bisa menemukan puzzle lain dari mimpinya dengan mengetahui asal-usul Jongwoon. Pemuda yang sudah berbaik hati mendonorkan matanya pada Kyuhyun.

Tanpa disadari Kyuhyun, hati Ny. Cho semakin bergemburuh. Kekalutannya kini memuncak. Firasatnya mulai membisikkan hal yang tidak menyenangkan dalam hatinya. Semoga firasatnya salah kali ini.

.

.

.

Aura dalam kamar tiga kali empat itu terasa berbeda. Kyuhyun tidak yakin sesungguhnya, tapi semenjak ia memasuki kamar ini, bulu kuduknya memang langsung meremang. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, dirinya langsung membuka jendela di kamar itu. Membiarkan angin sore berhembus memasuki kamar. Mungkin dengan udara segar, kamar itu akan terasa lebih baik.

Masih di tempat yang sama, seorang pemuda berusia awal tiga puluh tahunan berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun. Ia hanya diam melihat Kyuhyun mengamati seisi kamar. Tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuknya menghentikan Kyuhyun dalam menjalajahi isi kamar itu —isi kamar adiknya. Guratan sendu terlihat jelas dalam matanya yang tajam, namun itu hanya bertahan sesaat, karena detik berikutnya dirinya langsung menyunggingkan senyum. Menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Aku harus ke dapur dulu menyiapkan makan untuk anak panti. Tidak apa kan kalau kau ku tinggal sebentar?"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu hanya mampu mengangguk dan membiarkan pemuda yang bernama Leeteuk tersebut meninggalkannya sendiri di dalam kamar. Kembali mata Kyuhyun menjelajahi seisi kamar ketika pintu kamar itu tertutup. Tangannya menyentuh beberapa _furniture _di sana, mencoba merasakan napak tilas Jongwoon —sang pemilik kamar yang telah tiada dan meninggalkan matanya untuk bersarang bersama Kyuhyun. Hingga akhirnya tangannya terhenti tepat pada sebuah foto berframe putih gading yang terpasang di atas nakas samping tempat tidur. Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun mengangkat foto tersebut dan meniup debu yang melingkupi foto hingga nampak jelas gambar dibalik frame tersebut. Tiga orang pria yang saling berangkulan.

Jemari Kyuhyun mulai merambat pada setiap wajah di foto itu. Mengidentifikasi setiap orang yang terpajang di sana. Mulai dari pemuda di pojok kanan. Kyuhyun tahu siapa itu, dia adalah Leeteuk, kepala panti asuhan di sini sekaligus kakak dari Kim Jongwoon. Lalu pemuda di sebelah kirinya atau lebih tepatnya berada di tengah-tengah adalah Jongwoon sendiri. Senyum Kyuhyun langsung terkembang ketika melihat itu. Senyum miris sekaligus terima kasih tersurat dengan jelas dalam senyumnya itu.

Kim Jongwoon. Seorang pemuda berusia 27 tahun yang meninggal bunuh diri setelah membunuh orang tua angkat dari salah satu anak panti. Itulah kabar yang Kyuhyun tahu setelah beberapa minggu dirinya mendapatkan penglihatan dunia kembali. Sedikit tidak terima juga dirinya mendapatkan donor mata dari seorang pembunuh tapi tetap saja rasa terima kasih itu ada. Kyuhyun tidak mengenal Jongwoon sama sekali, tapi entah kenapa ketika ia melihat foto pemuda itu ada rasa terimakasih yang membuncah dalam dadanya.

"Terima kasih, _Hyung_." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan dengan tangan yang masih mengusap wajah Jongwoon pelan. Siapapun itu, pasti tidak akan pernah menyangka, bahwa dibalik wajah manisnya ternyata Jongwoon adalah seorang pembunuh. Tapi entah kenapa, Kyuhyun semakin tidak percaya ketika ia dating ke tempat di mana Jongwoon tinggal. Ada perasaan lain dalam hatinya ketika ia memasuki kamar itu. Rasa percaya dan rasa rindu terhadap Jongwoon —dan Kyuhyun menyadari itu.

Namun secara mengejutkan, kamar tempat Kyuhyun berpijak kini serasa berputar. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya mencoba memperjelas pandangannya yang kini serasa lebih berputar disbanding kamar tersebut. Dirinya merasa begitu ringan dan melayang di udara hingga akhirnya kegelapan mengalihkan semua kesadarannya.

**. . .**

"_**Hyung, **_**hentikan!"**

"**Dia milikku Jongwoon, tidak ada yang boleh mengambilnya!"**

"**Dia miliknya sendiri, **_**Hyung**_**. Biarkan ia mendapatkan kebahagiaannya."**

"**Apa kau bodoh! Kebahagiaannya itu dipanti ini…"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Jongwoon-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?"**

"**Kita harus menghentikan semua ini **_**Hyung…**_**"**

"**Kau tahu, ini tidak akan pernah terhenti hingga aku mati. Itu kan yang kau inginkan?"**

"_**Anniya hyung**_**, aku tidak menginginkan itu…"**

"**Aku tahu, itulah yang kau inginkan."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kembali dirinya tersedot dalam dunia yang tak ia tahu. Tapi sekarang sosok yang menemaninya berbeda. Pria yang dihadapannya bukan lagi pria berlumuran darah lagi, melainkan sosok tampan sekaligus manis yang fotonya baru saja ia pegang.**

**Pria itu menghampirinya dengan senyum yang mengembang penuh. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah buku bersampulkan coklat tua yang kemudia ia simpan di bawah bantal tempat tidurnya. Pria tersebut kemb****a****li menoleh ke arahnya dan mengedipkan mata kanannya. Seolah memancing dirinya untuk mencari tahu buku apa itu.**

**Perlahan sosok pria itu berubah menjadi kumpulan asap yang akhirnya menghilang ditelan udara. Dirinya yang melihat itu hanya mampu terdiam. Mencerna semua yang terjadi didepannya. Mimpikah ini? Apa dirinya sedang mendapat penglihatan lagi?**

**Gelengan kepala yang kuat menjadi pengakhir dari pikiran bodohnya. Dengan segera ia meletakan foto yang sejak tadi ia pegang kembali ke atas meja nakas. Tangannya kini beralih menyusup ke bawah bantal, mencari apa yang disembunyikan pria tadi.**

**Ketemu.**

**Sebuah buku bersampul coklat itu ****telah berada ditangannya.**

**. . .**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Seru seseorang yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tersentak. Dalam seketika ia kembali ke dunianya dan secara naluriah langsung menyembunyikan buku bersampul coklat yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

Kyuhyun melihat ke arah belakang. Seorang pemuda tampak berdiri di depan pintu yang kini terbuka lebar. Kim Kangin —jika Kyuhyun tak salah mengingat, itulah nama pemuda itu. Salah satu pengurus panti asuhan ini dan juga salah satu pemuda yang ada di foto atas meja nakas itu. Sebelumnya, Kyuhyun pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu di rumah sakit, seminggu setelah Kyuhyun kembali dapat melihat. Tidak ada yang aneh dalam diri pemuda itu, tentunya selain dirinya yang melarang keras Kyuhyun untuk mencari tahu mengenai Jongwoon dan juga dirinya yang bersikeras melarang Kyuhyun datang ke panti.

Sepertinya pemuda Cho itu terlalu larut dalam pikirannya hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa Kangin tengah menghampirinya dengan pandangan marah. Tangannya langsung mencengkram lengan Kyuhyun kuat dan menyeretnya keluar dari kamar tersebut. Tidak hanya kamar, tapi Kangin menyeret Kyuhyun hingga keluar dari bangunan panti. Kyuhyun yang tanpa persiapan apapun akhirnya hanya mampu pasrah ditarik paksa oleh Kangin keluar dari panti. Tubuhnya langsung terhempas begitu saja di atas rerumputan ketika matahari di ufuk barat tersebut menyorot mereka secara langsung.

"Apa kau tuli? Aku sudah pernah mengatakan, JANGAN COBA MENCARI TAHU TENTANG KIM JONGWOON DAN JANGAN PERNAH DATANG KEMARI!" Teriak Kangin sesaat setelah Kyuhyun terhempas di atas rerumputan halaman panti.

Butuh beberapa detik agar Kyuhyun dapat mengerti semuanya. Ia melihat ke arah buku coklat yang ada digenggamannya. Sepertinya Kangin tidak menyadari buku itu. Dengan segera Kyuhyun berdiri dan mencoba memberikan ekspresi datar. Setidaknya Kangin tidak boleh tahu bahwa buku yang ia pegang sekarang adalah buku milik Jongwoon.

"Aku hanya…"

"PERGI!"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, seruan mengusir itu kembali terdengar.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarku bocah? PERGI! Dan jangan pernah bercampur dengan kami." Ucapan lirih terdengar diakhir kalimat Kangin. Tiba-tiba, tubuh tegap itu terperosok jatuh di atas tanah. Berlutut di hadapan Kyuhyun dengan muka memohon. "Kumohon pergilah. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kau terlibat dalam lingkaran setan ini…" Kangin kini tertunduk dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Sungguh, Kyuhyun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ditambah sekarang pemuda dihadapannya ini menangis. Ada apa ini? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tak ingin tahu lebih lanjut, setidaknya tidak sekarang. Karena kini ia lebih memilih pergi dari sana dengan langkah yang berat. Sesekali Kyuhyun menengok ke arah Kangin yang masih dalam posisinya. Tertunduk dan menangis. Pandangannya pun ia alihkan pada buku yang sedang ia pegang. Mengeratkan pegangannya dengan pikiran yang semakin berkecamuk.

.

.

.

**Dirinya kembali ke tempat ini lagi. Sebuah aula besar dengan sekitar dua puluhan anak mengisinya. Tapi ini berbeda! Anak-anak itu tidak meninggal! Mereka masih hidup dan terlihat terduduk di lantai. Setiap anak memasang wajah ketakutan dan cemas. Sorot mereka begitu menyedihkan. Ada apa ini?**

**Dirinya berputar-putar disekeliling area aula, mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi nihil. Dirinya tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun. Merasa lelah, ia mendudukan dirinya di samping kerumunan anak-anak. Kembali menatap mereka dengan sorot bingung. Ingin rasanya dirinya bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi kembali ia urungkan niat itu, bagaimana pun dirinya sadar bahwa ia adalah makhluk tak kasat mata di sini. Di dunia lain ketika matanya terpejam.**

**Suara derap langkah terdengar menghampiri pintu aula. Sesaat setelah suara derap langkah itu terhenti, pintu aula terbuka lebar. Sesosok pemuda berdiri di ambang pintu dengan nafas tersengal. Kim Kangin ****—****dialah pemuda yang berdiri di ambang pintu ini. Dirinya kenal orang ini. Dan hei, apa ini? Orang-orang di sekitarnya adalah orang yang ia kenal. Kangin dan anak-anak panti. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar, ia merasakan perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan. Entah kenapa, rasa takut pun menelisik di dalam batinnya.**

**Ini berbeda. Apa yang ia lihat ketika matanya tertutup adalah tempat yang tidak ia kenal dengan mayat anak-anak yang bergelimpangan dan sesosok pembunuh dengan muka penuh darah. Bukan sekumpulan makhluk tanpa dosa yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan. Apa ini adalah penglihatan sebelum pembunuhan itu terjadi? Tidak, dirinya tidak akan sanggup ketika melihat anak-anak ini disiksa secara tragis.**

**Seperti tubuh dua puluh anak-anak yang semakin bergetar ketakutan, tubuhnya pun ikut bergetar. "Tidak… aku ingin bangun. Tuhan, tolong aku! Aku ingin bangun! Aku tidak ingin melihat ini semua!" Gumamnya dengan mata yang tertutup rapat.**

**Suara derap langkah itu dengan jelas dapat dirinya dengar menghampiri kerumunan anak-anak dan tentunya dirinya yang tengah duduk di sana. Dapat ia dengar pula suara tangisan anak-anak yang mulai ketakutan.**

"**Sst… tenanglah." Desis Kangin dengan suara berbisik yang langsung disambut jeritan sang anak.**

**. . .**

Mata karamel itu sontak terbuka disambut dengan nafas yang terdengar memburu. Kyuhyun langsung terduduk di tempat tidurnya ketika ia mengalami mimpi itu lagi. Ah, tidak! Itu bukan lagi. Mimpi biasa yang ia dapatkan akan membawanya merasa mual dan langsung memuntahkan isi perutnya di kamar mandi. Tapi mimpi kali ini berdampak lebih besar dari itu. Dirinya ketakutan dan sekujur tubuhnya kini bergetar.

Ditariknya lututnya yang terasa lemas hingga merapat pada dadanya. Ia memeluk lututnya lalu menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas tangan yang ia lingkarkan disekitar lutut. Nafas Kyuhyun masih tersengal dan ia masih bergetar ketakutan.

"Tuhan, ada apa ini?"

Buku Jongwoon.

Pikiran Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terbang mengingat penemuannya kemarin siang di panti tempat Jongwoon tinggal. Dengan tangan yang masih bergetar, Kyuhyun menghampiri meja belajarnya. Duduk di atas kursi samping meja belajar tersebut dan mengambil buku bersampul coklat yang ia letakan di sana —buku penemuannya di kamar Jongwoon. Tangannya bergerak menghidupkan lampu baca di meja belajarnya. Perlahan cahaya itu mulai berpendar dan memberikan cahaya lebih pada kamar Kyuhyun yang tadinya terbatas pada cahaya lampu tidur.

**. . .**

**Hari ini, ada kunjungan lagi.**

**Beberapa orang tua mulai mengambil beberapa anak dari panti kami. Sebenarnya itu hal yang menyenangkan. Tapi… aku selalu takut melihat tatapan Kangin ketika itu terjadi. Kangin****—****ah, apakah kau sedih karena kita bukan salah satu dari anak beruntung itu? Yang bisa merasakan kasih sayang orang tua.**

**. . .**

**Berbulan-bulan telah terlewati. Akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan kuliahku. Leeteuk **_**Hyung**_**, Kangin-**_**ah, **_**aku sudah jadi sarjana. Akan kubuat panti ini jadi menyenangkan.**

**. . .**

**Ini bahkan sudah diusia ke 25 tahun. Tapi aku masih melihat tatapan mata Kangin yang sama dengan beberapa tahun lalu. Aku merasa wajar jika Kangin masih merasa sedih. Tapi yang tak bisa kucerna kenapa ia mengatakan hal tersebut? Ia mengatakan takut kalau anak yang baru diadopsi dan orang tuanya itu akan mati dalam kecelakaan.**

**. . .**

**Aku tidak tahu. Tapi panti ini seperti terserang kutukan. Setiap tahunnya, pasti ada sebuah keluarga yang dulunya mengadopsi anak di panti ini meninggal dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, seluruh anggota keluarga menjadi korban termasuk anak panti kami yang mereka adopsi.**

**Awalnya, semua terlihat seperti kecelakaan biasa atau memang sudah takdirnya. Tapi semakin hari, aku merasa semakin ganjal. Apalagi melihat tatapan Kangin yang melihat berita itu. Tatapan anehnya itu kembali aku lihat. Kangin-**_**ah**_** adakah yang kau sembunyikan?**

**. . .**

**Kemarin malam Kangin mengajakku untuk membawa anak-anak pergi. Kemana? Apa yang terjadi? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya. Tapi ternyata hal yang sama dirasakan oleh Leeteuk **_**hyung. **_**Tuhan, apa yang terjadi dengan Kangin kami?**

**. . .**

**Aku beraharap ini mimpi. Tapi aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, ia memegang sebuah pisau dengan seorang anak yang tergeletak bersimbah darah didepannya. Aku ingin menjerit. Aku ingin menerobosnya. Menamparnya dan segala macamnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa… tatapannya saat itu tidak sehangat seperti yang kulihat. Tatapan itu malah terlihat begitu menikmati pembunuhan yang ia lakukan… Kangin-**_**ah…**_

**. . .**

Kyuhyun dengan segera menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia baca. Buku harian itu terhenti di sana. Apa yang terjadi? Apa itu adalah malam di mana Jongwoon bunuh diri? Atau dibunuh?

Diacaknya rambut coklat itu pelan. Dirinya merasa sedikit pusing dengan apa yang ia alami sekarang. Jika ini adalah bentuk bayarannya untuk bisa melihat, rasanya Kyuhyun lebih memilih tidak bisa melihat selamanya. Ah bodoh! Bukankah itu namanya dirinya tidak bersyukur.

Diusapnya pelan wajah pucat itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Apa arti ini semua? Kenapa ia bisa berpikir bahwa Jongwoon bukan pelaku pembunuhan seperti apa yang dituduhkan kepadanya? Apa jangan-jangan dirinya sebenarnya dibunuh? Bukan bunuh diri?

Kim Kangin. Nama itu terlintas dengan tiba-tiba di pikiran Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus menyelidiki orang ini. Tapi melihatnya menangis kemarin siang di panti, membuatnya sangsi, apakah yang ia pikirkan benar?

"_Aish_!" Gerutu Kyuhyun pelan. Dirinya malah semakin pusing memikirkan hal-hal yang seharusnya dipikirkan oleh detektif. Tapi sepertinya ia harus berusaha menjadi seorang detektif demi Jongwoon. Demi balas budinya terhadap pemuda yang mewasiatkan untuk mendonorkan matanya pada seorang pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Kim Jongwoon menuliskan surat wasiat untuk mendonorkan matanya pada seorang pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Tidakkah ada yang aneh? Jongwoon sudah mengenal Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun merasa bahwa ia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa itu Jongwoon. Maka dari itu, selain untuk balas budi, mungkin ini juga bentuk pemuasan rasa penasaran Kyuhyun pada tali yang bisa membuat Jongwoon mengenalnya.

Suara dentingan jam menghentikan pemikiran Kyuhyun yang mulai bercabang ke mana-mana. Diliriknya pelan obsidian itu pada jam dinding di samping lemari pakaiannya. Jam satu pagi.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya. Mematikan lampu baca yang tadi ia nyalakan. Membiarkan kamarnya kembali diterangi lampu tidur yang tidak seberapa. Kakinya mulai berjalan pelan keluar kamar. Mungkin minum segelas air putih bisa sedikit menenangkan pikirannya.

Diluar dugaan, tepat setelah Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya, seseorang membekap mulutnya dan menariknya kembali ke kamarnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, orang yang membekap Kyuhyun mengunci pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Dan tepat setelah itu, Kyuhyun ikut terjatuh bersamaan dengan orang tersebut yang terjatuh ke lantai.

Merasa cengkraman orang tersebut melemah, Kyuhyun langsung bergerak menjauh dan melihat siapa orang tersebut. Tak sampai hitungan satu detik, mata Kyuhyun membulat ketika retina matanya menangkap siapa yang telah membekapnya tadi.

"Kim Kangin…" Lirih Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar dan yang lebih parahnya lagi sekarang terasa lemas. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Apakah Kangin sudah tahu tentang dirinya yang mengambil buku Jongwoon? Apakah benar-benar Kangin adalah sosok yang sering muncul di mimpinya?

_Selamat bergabung, Kyunnie jagi..._

**==Chapter 1 End==**

Konbanwa [^_^]/

Sebenarnya ini _oneshoot_ tapi dibikin jadi dua, takut kepanjangan. Alasan sebenarnya, karena bagian keduanya masih dalam masa pertimbangan. ^^

Ini FF request-an dari ai_shimizudani. Genre ff ini harusnya fantasy, sesuai dengan request-an. Tapi jadi aneh ya? ^^a. Cha, semoga teman-teman yang baca bisa memaklumi. Chapter duanya semoga bisa saya publish setelah Ujian selesai. Amin. ^_^

See ya~ ^^/

==terunobozu==


End file.
